


Graphite

by SheCriedEmbers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheCriedEmbers/pseuds/SheCriedEmbers
Summary: Henry's graduation trip takes a turn when the Magic Kingdom gives up some of its unexpected secrets.





	Graphite

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a Tumblr prompt I got at shecriedembers.tumblr.com. 
> 
> "Hi!! So, in the finale, we've learnt about SQ's roadtrip with Henry! and obviously we all know it's when Hope got conceived!! Soooooo would you write a few scenes from that roadtrip? please? O:) thank you!!!"
> 
> I tweaked it a little. Okay, a lot and the story has gotten away from me, so I'm posting in multiple installments. I've never written a long fic before, so this is really to get me back into writing. I'm keeping Hook in because personally I find it therapeutic to try and get rid of him and get real Emma back - but if that's not your thing, I totally understand! He probably won't take up that much space, and he will probably come up in conversation more than that he is actually in the fic.

“You set the alarm box bloody early, Swan. I just gave us a few extra hours.”

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe there was a reason I needed to get up? God, Regina’s gonna have my head.”

“I don’t think that’s the kind of reign she’s going for in Storybrooke, love.”

Emma groaned. It was the kind of reign she would favor in her marriage at this point. Maybe she should ask Regina for some pointers. She had a feeling the woman would be keen to help out if she knew the purpose.

Right, she had five minutes. Five fucking minutes to get dressed and pack a suitcase. No shower. No coffee.

No coffee. She wanted to strangle him. He was lucky she didn’t even have time for that. 

Right, focus Swan. Suitcase. They were all up in the attic. She rummaged through her closet, desperate to find something. She pulled out a dusty old leather sports bag. Talk about a relic from the past, she didn’t even know she still had this. She checked the time. Three minutes.

It would have to do.

Jeans. Jeans. Jeans. Tank top. Tank top. Tank top. Boxers. Done. Wait, were they all sharing a room? She couldn’t remember. She opened the top drawer of her dresser. Glanced at the snoring Captain heap, snatched some nice lingerie she never wore and stuffed it in the duffle. She was about to close the drawer when she spotted the cute panties with a huge print of Disney’s Evil Queen on the back. She smiled at the prospect of seeing Regina’s offended face.

“SWAAAAAAAAN!”

Emma stuck her head out of the window. “I’m coming! Chill!” Emma secretly loved that she brought out the real Regina. So much poise.

The car horn honked.

And no composure. 

Emma threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She grabbed her bag and huffed, surprised by the weight of the old thing. Did she leave her golden bear claw in her pocket? No, Midas' visit was weeks ago, she would have taken it out. She sprinted downstairs, her toothbrush still in her mouth - she could borrow Henry’s toothpaste tomorrow - and she scooped up her leather jacket on the way out. Henry was in the back seat, the grin on his face made him look like he just got his first report card instead of his last.

Emma threw her bag in the trunk and sat down in the passenger seat. She took the toothbrush out of her mouth and looked around, finally putting it in the pocket of her jacket when she realized putting it on the dashboard of the Mercedes was probably not her best move right now.

She knew she only needed to say one word. 

“Hook.” 

Regina rolled her eyes and started the car. Emma prayed that her mood would improve. Things hadn’t been great between them since her marriage. They were friendly, but there was a distance that hadn’t been there before.

She turned around and ruffled Henry’s hair.

“Ready to fly, kid?”

\---

“Where dreams come true.” Henry read the sign over the highway. They were getting really close now.

“Hey kid, I have to ask… why Disney World? Of all places?”

“I’m not sure.” He looked contemplative. 

A true author.

“I think it’s a lot like my childhood, but with safety regulations? If monsters attack me here, I can sue.”

“Our son. A true American citizen.” Regina couldn’t conceal a hint of real pride behind the sarcasm. “I’m glad to see your education will pay off, Henry.” 

Emma was glad to see Regina’s mood improve. Her face hurt from the number of sympathetic glances she had offered their flight attendant. Regina’s state of mind could always be accurately read by the specificity of her demands. 

“I’m pretty sure it was the internet that prepared me for life.”

“Don’t let your grandmother hear that, kid.”

“I am also prepared to live in a birdhouse, Snow White’s life skills are invaluable.”

Disney’s Magical Express bus pulled up in front of their towering hotel.

“Woah, we’re staying at the Bay Lake?”

“Fit for a royal family.” Emma proudly handed over the reservation. Henry looked at the reservation, scanning to find their room number.

“Umm, it says there are only two bedrooms?”


End file.
